The proposed investigations are concerned with basic biochemical and immunologic studies of factor XII (Hageman factor) and other proteins of the plasma coagulation, kinin-forming, and fibrinolytic pathways. Studies will provide fundamental knowledge about the functional and structural properties of these molecules.